Love & Wizardry
by CherryBlossomChai
Summary: What happens when the Russo Siblings battle over the title of Family Wizard? Justin has devoted his life to the study of magic, Max has something to prove, and Alex is fighting for love.
1. L&W Chapter 1

~Home sweet home

The Wizard competition was inching closer and closer. Alex had finally convinced herself that she had a good shot at winning. After all she had won on her vacation in Puerto Rico when her and her brothers were searching for the stone of dreams to undo the brash wish she had made.

There were only a couple of days left until she would have to battle her Brothers Justin and Max for the title of Family Wizard, and she was quite nervous. If she didn't win she would lose Mason forever.

"Mom, Dad I've missed you so much!" Alex called as she pulled her parents into a hug, she hadn't seen them in a while being that she had attended College out of state with Mason.

"Look how much you've grown." Theresa said as she looked her daughter up and down, she had become a beautiful young woman.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Mason said politely.

"We haven't seen you two in so long. So what is college life like now, were you guys as wildly popular as I was?" Theresa said as she hugged Mason as well. Jerry and Alex simply smiled at their Theresa's fabrication of her school years.

"Alex hit it off with everyone, naturally, even her professors." Mason said with a smile and Alex blushed she was never one to be teacher's pet much less do school work at all.

"That's a first, you sure have grown up Alex, were so proud of you, of the both of you." Jerry said as the doors to the substation opened and there was Justin walking in with his wife Stephanie. (*I picked Stephanie because in one of the episodes he says he will marry a girl named Stephanie*)

"Justin!" Alex called as she ran to her older brother and gave him and his wife a hug.

"Hey little sis. I hope you're prepared to be defeated, because we all know I am going to win the wizard competition.

"Pssht, oh please. Don't count on it." Alex said jokingly as she rolled her eyes and left to follow Mason to her old bedroom which was now a spare room to help unpack their things.

"So, are you excited, love?" Mason asked as while he unpacked.

"Of course… I'm just a bit nervous." Alex admitted.

"Well I have complete and total faith in you, love." Mason said with a smile. His words were supposed to be comforting to Alex, but it made her feel even more pressured, because if she didn't win they would have to break up, and for good this time.

"Thanks. I'll try my best. I'll be right back." Alex said with a faint smile, and stepped out of the room and went to the lair where she found max flipping through a large book of spells.

"Hey Max." Alex said as he brother looked up from the book.

"Hey Alex, when did you get here?" Max asked as he watched his sister look through a stack of books.

"A couple minutes before Justin got here. I'm sure he's passed through her already knowing what a major nerd he is." Alex said when she finally found the book she was looking for. Wizardry: Spells involving the Elements.

"Don't you think battle spells would be more useful?" Max asked when he realized what book she had picked out; little did he know Justin and Alex already knew what they needed to win. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't she had to keep it a secret, the last thing she wanted to do was lessen her chances at winning.

"Well Good luck, I'm going to go help Mason finish unpacking." Alex said as quickly left Max in the lair with a puzzled look on his face.

"Good luck to you too." He called before Alex closed the door behind her.

"Thanks… I'm going to need it." She said with a sigh and ran back upstairs.


	2. L&W Chapter 2

~Bonding Time

There was only two days left before the competition and Alex had been studying with the help of Mason nonstop day and night, but now she was ready to take a break if only for a moment. Harper and Zeke were in town for a while, and were staying with the Russo's until the Wizard competition was over.

"Harper I've missed you so much." Alex said as she hugged her best friend tightly, she hadn't seen her in at least a year since Harper had been so busy with establishing her Fashion designing empire, she's not as famous as notable designers such as Donatella Versace, but she's designed clothing for Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry.

"I've missed you too." Harper said as she reached into to her bag for her sketch book.

"Guess what, you are my inspiration for my new collection coming out this fall. I think you'll love it." Harper said as she showed Alex the sketches, surprisingly they weren't as out there as she expected them to be, they were just her taste.

"Wow, those are beautiful Harper I can't wait to buy them. What about your books are you still writing them?" Alex asked Harper eager to catch up on everything she had missed.

"Yes I am. There is so much more to write especially about the wizard competition." Harper said proudly.

"Well I can't wait to read them, so how are you and Zeke?" Alex asked.

"Were doing great, what about you and Mason are you guys worried about the competition?" Harper asked somberly.

"Well Mason seems to think that there's not a chance in the world that I'll lose, but anything can happen, and I'm sure Justin has been studying ten times harder since I won last time." Alex said as Harper nodded.

"That may be true, but you're good at thinking on your feet, when the time comes I know you'll find a way to win for the both of you." Harper said encouragingly.

"I sure hope so." Alex said with a smile and gave her best friend a hug.

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."


	3. L&W Chapter 3

Masons POV

This is the last day before Alex and her brothers have to fight for the title of family wizard. I am not nervous one bit I believe in Alex, and my werewolf instincts are telling me not to worry because everything will fall into place in the end.

When all this is over I'll finally be able to ask her to marry me, something I've wanted to do for a long time. She'll love the ring I bought her, it was the most beautiful ring in the store, it instantly reminded me of her when I saw it. The diamonds is stunning and catches the light perfectly, and on the underside of the silver band the words soul mate are etched in a beautiful script. I do hope she loves it as much as I do.

*THIS is insanely short… sorry about that, but I promise there will be a lot going on in the next chapter… so yeah stay tuned you do not want to miss the moment we have all be waiting for: The Wizard Competition. Who do you think will WIN?*


End file.
